


Everyone Has a Bad, No Good Day

by Soluvrly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soluvrly/pseuds/Soluvrly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles gets home from his day, Isaac needs to act</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Has a Bad, No Good Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is the type of tub that they have:
> 
> http://cdn.decoist.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/01/Modern-two-seater-tub.jpg

Stiles walked into the room and threw his phone onto the couch, barely missing hitting Isaac in the chest.

“Bad day?” He asks, finally looking up at a frustrated Stiles.

Stiles is standing just inside the door, fuming over what happened that day, tears welling up in his eyes from the anger and frustration.

Seeing how upset Stiles was, Isaac got off the couch and quickly grabbed Stiles and pulled him into tight hug.

“Want some ice cream?” Isaac asked, rubbing Stiles' back soothingly.

Stiles just stood tense in Isaac's arms before shaking his head.

“Want to play COD?” Isaac tried, having Stiles shake his head again.

With a sigh, Isaac pulled Stiles away from him to look at his husbands face. Slowly, Isaac dragged his hands around from Stiles' back and up his arms before holding Stiles' face in his hands. Gently, Isaac wiped the tears from his face with his thumbs. He wanted to know so badly what had happened, but for now he wasn't going to ask. Stiles would most likely not answer anyways, so he offered what comfort he could.

Slowly, a small smile crossed Isaac's face as a new idea came to him, something he knew Stiles would enjoy.

Sliding his hands down Stiles' body, Isaac took his hands in his own and tugged Stiles to follow him.

Stiles stood there behind his husband for a moment in confusion before he let Isaac lead him through their house. The first place he was dragged to was the kitchen where Isaac let go of one hand to get out a bottle of wine. Tilting his head, Stiles remained silent. He wasn't as big a wino as Isaac had turned out to be, but he would drink on occasion.

Turning around, Isaac leaned in and kissed Stiles lightly on the cheek, “close your eyes,” he whispered, “I want to surprise you.” For the first time that evening, Stiles smiled and did as asked. Closing his eyes, he was led back to the living room and pushed down on the couch before Isaac turned the radio on.

After what seemed like no time, stiles was being shaken awake because he had actually fallen asleep. Blinking his eyes, he looked up at Isaac standing over him. “Keep them closed,” Isaac said.

“Isaac...” Stiles tried before being shushed with a kiss from Isaac.

“Just do it,” Isaac ordered as he pulled stiles up off the couch.

Leading him by his hand, Isaac eventually took stiles to there master bathroom. “Okay,” Isaac said, “you can open your eyes.”

Opening his eyes looked around the bathroom. The bathtub had a bubble bath and somehow, Isaac had a found an actual champagne bucket for to keep the wine chilled and Isaac. Isaac was the best sight standing there, nude in the steamy and warm bathroom.

Seeing Isaac like that, and everything he did to make Stiles feel better just made the days troubles go away. Closing his eyes, Stiles took in a deep breath before releasing it and the last remaining tension of the day. Opening his eyes, Stiles looked at Isaac and smiled, truly smiled, and began to undress.

“I love you,” Stiles said as he watched Isaac climb into the tub.

Smiling back at Stiles, Isaac leaned back and just watched his husband stripe. “I love you too Stiles.”

Once Stiles was naked and moving towards the tub, Isaac grabbed the wine and poured two glasses, handing one over to Stiles once he was in the tub.

Stiles took the glass and leaned back into Isaacs chest. “Have I told you I love you?”

Isaac laughed at Stiles as he pressed play on the remote for the iPod Dock.

“Yes. But you can always say that,” he answered, kissing Stiles again.

“Okay,” Stiles answered with a content sigh. He'd have to think of a way to repay Isaac for this.


End file.
